edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter
Hunter is a Ranged DPS class in Eden Eternal. It is available at character creation. __TOC__ Characteristics Traits ; All races : Bow Expert Hunters treat the P-ATK and M-ATK bonuses on bows as 30% higher. : Light Armor Mastery Hunters wear light armor. ; Human : Eagle Eye ACC +30% ; Zumi : Sweet Shooting Knockback 10' (5%/attack) ; Anura : Wilderness Survival Resist Nature, Fire, and Ice +10% ; Ursun : Double Shot Double hit rate +2% ; Halfkin : Fusion Archery ATK SPD +20% Stats The following stats are important for Hunters: * Strength, for P-ATK * Agility, for ATK SPD, EVA, and Parry * Luck, for CRIT rate and ACC * CRIT DMG Skills The skills that can be obtained by Hunters. Their skills include abilities that they are able to summon pets to aide them in battle, as well as damaging spells. Certificates Characters earn the Find Weakness, Hidden Aura, and Treasure Search certificates by gaining Hunter class levels. Talents Class ability bonuses A character receives passive bonuses to P-ATK and M-ATK based on the character's Hunter class level. These bonuses apply regardless of the character's current class, and stack with bonuses from other classes. Gameplay styles Party/support When supporting in a party, you can use your skills to affect the enemies using damaging and DPS spells, but also abilities from both your class and Ranged DPS branch to stop the enemy, or cause a debuff. Hunters are very good in dungeons against monsters that have AOE (Area of Effect) spells. Hunters can also act as mob (monster) pullers, bringing only a few monsters to defeat instead of multiple- as well as acting as a distraction. The Hunter's pet: Tiger, can sometimes act as a tank or off-tank on some mini-bosses as well, giving the party extra time to deal damage if the original tank is down. Solo/offensive Very similar to support, but players instead focus on taking out an enemy via sticking it into one place and then dealing out as much damage on as possible. The idea is to deal as much damage as possible before the attacker gets up close and personal. Hunters can hold their own in close range, but starting each battle from a far distance is optimal. In Solo play, it is recommended to use your Tiger as much as possible to tank harder targets that you cannot finish off before they get you, whilst dealing continuous damage. While Hunters can't heal their pets until class level 50 (beast recovery), they can re-summon their Tiger, which will restore the Tiger's HP back to 100%. Gear Armor While playing as a Hunter, a character will change to his or her light armor set. Weapons Most Hunter skills require a ranged weapon. Some Hunter skills specifically require a bow. Hunters also have the Bow Expert passive ability, improving P-ATK with a bow. Trivia *Hunter, along with Shaman, Warlock, Ranger, and Illusionist are the only classes that can summon class specific pets. hunter ready thumb.jpg|Hunter ready for action hunter using skill thumb.jpg|Hunter summoning a Tiger hunter thumb.jpg|Bow at the ready fr:Chasseur Category:Classes Category:Ranged DPS Category:Hunter Category:Preawakened Classes